The present invention relates in general to rotary printing machines and in particular to a punching and longitudinal cutting device for use in a rotary folder of a printing machine. Punching and longitudinal cutting devices of this kind serve with advantage for performing perforations, punch outs and edge trimming of a web of material are provided preferably between the longitudinal folder and the transverse folding aggregate, that means before the cross cutter. In completed printed products such as for example in advertisement printed matter, it is frequently desired to make such perforations, punch outs and edge trimming in a diversified manner.
In known punching and longitudinal cutting devices, a separate pair of rollers is provided for the respective working stations such as punching, longitudinal cutting and perforating stations because the punching or perforating blade must be set in alignment with its counter blade, whereas edge trimming and other longitudinal cutting blades apart from the aligned setting must be also adjustable axially, for example for producing a requisite bias.
For instance, DE-PS 31 51 283 shows a series of feeding and guiding rolls arranged before the respective punching blade rollers. According to DE-OS 33 05 760 there are also arranged paper feeding and tensioning rollers before the two pairs of rollers for the longitudinal and transverse perforation. With the known devices, however, it is not possible to accommodate in a space saving manner the punching and longitudinal cutting device on the two pairs of feeding rolls.